bewafandomcom-20200216-history
Chaos Warfare Apr-30-2011
The BEWA wrestlers have survived Hell on Earth. Now Legacy III is close at hand. But first, one more installment of Chaos & one more installment of Warfare. For some wrestlers, their fates have been sealed for Legacy. For others, their future is still uncertain. Chaos & Warfare will provide some clarity…. BEWA Presents Chaos April 30th 2011 1. J Slash Promo At Hell on Earth, J.Slash followed up his impressive victory over Markice Ruen by beating both Damien Fatale & Flatline to win the first ever Hardcore Hell Tournament. As a result, the Viceroy of Versatile is now the Number One Contender to the World Heavyweight Title. How does J.Slash feel about winning the tournament? How does J.Slash feel about having to face Triad Member D.T. Gray at Legacy III. With this opening the show, we won’t have to wait long to learn the answers. 2. Reckless vs. Ryan Stevens At Hell on Earth II, Team Awesome regained the BEWA Tag Team Titles while the Irish Truth regained the XMW Tag Team Titles. At Legacy III, these two amazing Tag Teams will meet two on two for the first time ever to unify the Tag Team Championships. At Chaos, Reckless will face Ryan Stevens in a one on one match. Which man will build momentum for his team heading into the most anticipated tag team match in BEWA or XMW history? 3. Dante Dalton vs. Erik Haze Two old rivals will meet one on one for the first time in a long time. Dante has to be in a bitter mood after being attacked by his own brother after losing the BEWA Tag Team Titles. Erik Haze, along with the rest of the Prodigy, has had a rough 2011. These two never need a reason to brawl, so two weeks before Legacy, the BEWA fans will get a treat on Chaos. 4. United States Title #1 Contender Match Markice Ruen vs. Damien Fatale Markice Ruen & Damien Fatale were two men who had impressive showings in the Hardcore Hell Tournament. Both, however, ended up losing to J.Slash. In Ruen’s case, injuries suffered in the tournament prevented him from competing at Hell on Earth II. Now, these two men meet on Chaos. Whoever wins will receive a shot at Blackhawk’s United States Title at Legacy III. Who will rise up and make the most of this golden opportunity? 5. Victor Darkchild vs. Eric Spade At Hell on Earth II, Team Awesome regained the BEWA Tag Team Titles while the Irish Truth regained the XMW Tag Team Titles. At Legacy III, these two amazing Tag Teams will meet two on two for the first time ever to unify the Tag Team Championships. At Chaos, Victor Darkchild will face Eric Spade in a one on one match. Which man will build momentum for his team heading into the most anticipated tag team match in BEWA or XMW history? 6. Blackhawk vs. Mr. XNC At Hell on Earth II, Blackhawk became a grand slam champion by winning the United States Title in a scramble match. Mr. XNC defended the XMW Championship on the same day. These two champions meet with nothing on the line but pride. Who will come out on top? 7. Main Event The Triad (D.T. Gray & Jason G) vs. J Slash & Rolland Havick In this main event, two sets of Legacy opponents will do battle. Triad members D.T. Gray & Jason G will team up against J.Slash, the #1 Contender to the World Title, and Rolland Havick, a man hell bent on ending Jason G’s life. Havick is livid after the Triad orchestrated a beat down of the Prodigy and then later seeing Prime Time punch his wife’s lights out. Everyone thought that Prime Time would avoid Havick, but apparently, that’s not the case. Jason G has already signed the one on one match at Legacy, and this tag team match gives Havick an opportunity to extract some revenge even sooner. Also, D.T. Gray will have the opportunity to soften up J.Slash before his World Title defense at Legacy. Will Havick & Slash emerge victorious, or does the Triad have another trick up it’s sleeve? BEWA Presents Warfare Saturday, April 30th 2011 1. Contract Signing for the BEWA Championship Match at Legacy III. The main event of Legacy III is seemingly set. The 2011 Brawl for All winner Artamiss Riggs will face the current BEWA Champion, Ronald Scott. Why the Triad is allowing this match to still be the main event is beyond explanation, but a contract signing has been scheduled regardless. What will Ronald Scott have to say to Riggs, after the events of Hell on Earth II. First, Riggs stopped Samuel Masters from attacking him, only to hit him with a finishing move. How does each man feel about main eventing the single biggest show in underground wrestling history. And lastly, who will mediate this contract signing? 2. Riku Heartliss vs. Jesse Krow Last month, this match was supposed to take place, but Jesse Krow couldn’t make it due to injuries suffered at another fed. Riku took advantage by being entered in and advancing in the Hardcore Hell Tournament. At Hell on Earth II, both of these men competed in the United States Title Scramble match. Both came up short. They now meet in the one on one match that they were supposed to have last month. Which Warfare young gun will come out on top? 3. DJ Carter & Jinx vs. Killswitch & Loco At Hell on Earth II. DJ Carter was able to take advantage of a serious injury suffered by Elric to win the Intercontinental Championship in his second match ever. This tag team match will determine who he will defend the Title against at Legacy III. Killswitch & Loco lost the XMW Tag Titles at Hell on Earth II. If one of these men get the pin or submission in this match, then that man will receive the Intercontinental title shot at Legacy. If Jinx gets the pin or submission, then he will get the title shot. If DJ gets the win, the he will hand pick anyone on the roster to defend the title against. With all of these combinations, this tag team match will prove to be unpredictable and hectic. 4. Triple M Promo At Hell on Earth, Matt “Money” Masterson challenged the returning Buffler to a match at Legacy. Buffler accepted, but later shot a promo bashing Masterson which was seen online. Masterson will take this opportunity to tell his side of the story. 5. Flatline vs. Mack Daniels These two men are no strangers to one-another. Mack Daniels was the one who eliminated Flatline from the latest Brawl for All Match. If you go back even further, you’d recall that at Eclipse II, Flatline was the one who took the LCW Championship from Mack Daniels. Who will win this grudge match and build some momentum headed into Legacy? 6. Pick Your Poison Samuel Masters vs. ??? After feuding against each other all year, Samuel Masters & Ray Black will finally meet in a one on one match at Legacy III. To get ready, each man will pick the other’s opponent for Warfare. First, Ray Black gets to pick an opponent for Masters. Who will Ray choose, and how will this effect their match at Legacy? 7. Pick Your Poison Ray Black vs. ??? After feuding against each other all year, Samuel Masters & Ray Black will finally meet in a one on one match at Legacy III. To get ready, each man will pick the other’s opponent for Warfare. Secondly, Samuel Masters gets to pick an opponent for Black. Who will Samuel choose, and how will this effect their match at Legacy? As always, card is subject to change. Category:events